


Slow Ride

by molmcmahon



Series: Top Harry Universe [8]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: In which Harry Potter falls into Dominic Toretto's orbit.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dominic Toretto
Series: Top Harry Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942576
Comments: 24
Kudos: 208





	Slow Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Direct continuation of the Top Harry Drabble with Harry/Dom. Takes place right before the events of the first movie.

Dom leaned against the front doorway of his house, listening into the movements of his family behind him. Mia walked between the kitchen and the yard, ferrying bowls of salad and plates out onto the picnic table. Vince was halfway under his own car out on the street, parked by the curb, probably looking up at something in the undercarriage. Letty was lounging out on the back patio, looking up into the blue skies above them. 

The sun was about halfway in the sky, shining down on the city below. It was warm and not even the slightest bit windy, perfect for a barbecue. There weren’t even clouds in the sky, a bright warm spring afternoon.

Jesse was crouched over Vince’s car, across from Leon, bickering about something. Dom’s lips twitched into a smile as he watched them, occasionally hearing Mia yell out something to Vince, ordering him to get out from under the car and help her with the grill. 

“Dom! The chicken’s on the grill! Get your ass out here!” Mia shouted.

“I’m coming!” Dom yelled back, idly watching the sky, the road in front of his house. He wondered if… Harry was coming by broom or whatever mode of travel wizards used. He still wasn’t sure if he had just hallucinated that whole episode, wondered if someone had drugged his drink. If magic was real then someone would have noticed. 

He was just about to turn around and head back through the house when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. 

“It’s a nice ass.”

Dom blinked and watched as Harry stepped out from behind him, those green eyes sparking with mischief. “What the fuck.”

“You thought you hallucinated, didn’t you?” Harry questioned, smiling faintly. “Nah. I don’t go in for that kind of thing. Food smells good. I’ve never been to an American barbecue.”

Dom continued to stare at the man in front of him, giving Harry a slow once over. The guy wore boots that looked like they were well made, boots that looked like they had been made for combat, a dark green t-shirt and jeans. A stick lay tucked behind his right ear, like a pen would have been, but Dom guessed it wasn’t just a stick. 

Harry’s smile widened and he winked at him. “You like what you see?”

“You walk up behind people a lot?” Dom finally spoke, giving Harry a pointed look.

“What? It’s not like I scared you,” Harry retorted, poking him in the shoulder. His finger lingered and Dom saw Harry twitch and swallow. He saw heat spark in those green eyes and matching heat slithered through that one touch fast and easy. Harry withdrew his finger quickly, licking his lips idly. “You who drive really fast. Hey, could I watch you race one day? You could watch a quidditch match in return.”

“That was-- What’s quidditch?”

“Wizarding sport,” Harry explained, gesturing faintly with his hands. “Played on brooms in the air.”

Dom raised an eyebrow and Harry shrugged. 

“Dom!” Mia yelled.

Harry’s stomach growled and Dom snorted before gesturing behind them. “Come on. Meet the team.”

“You invited me,” Harry muttered, as he followed Dom inside. “You regret that now?”

“Nah. I don’t go in for that thing,” Dom offered, as they walked through the house.

“Even with the secrecy that my world entails?”

Dom stayed quiet at that question, instead nudging the back door open and letting Harry walk out ahead of him. The scent of barbecued chicken wafted through the air and made his own stomach rumble. 

“Is that the guy from last night?” Letty asked, as she stood up, her dark eyes widening just a little bit.

“Yeah. Harry, this is Letty,” Dom introduced, seeing Jesse, Leon and Vince walk up into the yard. “Guys, this is Harry, the guy I met last night. Harry, this is Letty, Jesse, Vince, Leon and Mia, who is burning the chicken.”

“I am not burning the chicken,” Mia retorted, scowling up at him. “You’re burning the chicken.”

“Sister, I presume?” Harry questioned, nodding to each man or woman in turn.

“Yeah,” Dom replied, grinning. “You have siblings?”

“No. I have a cousin who I grew up with,” Harry offered, his eyes darkening a little. “We… didn’t get along when we were kids. We’re… more or less on speaking terms now though.”

Dom raised an eyebrow and Harry stared back at him. “You really don’t want to know how I grew up, Dom.”

“What if I do?”

“It’s a long story,” Harry argued, his nose wrinkling. “And rather not what I want to be talking about right now.”

“You didn’t say he was British,” Letty remarked, her lips twitching up suspiciously. Harry wasn’t too sure if it was just normal suspicion of an outsider or if there was more to it in her eyes. There was definitely the same fire he had seen in Dom’s eyes last night in Letty’s, echoes of a partnership. 

“Yeah, I’m from England.”

“Why’re you here?” Vince questioned, his eyes narrowing.

“Business. Or…” Harry trailed off on an amused sigh. “Half business, half vacation really.”

“You a cop?”

Dom turned to watch Harry’s reaction, his heart skipping a beat at the thought.

“Nope. I thought I wanted to be a cop,” Harry remarked, his eyes flashing and darkening at a memory before lighting up again. “Do what was expected of me and all that. Then I realized I was a better teacher. Teacher or healer. I picked teacher.”

“Healer?” Mia repeated curiously. 

“I was… You could call me a combat medic, I suppose,” Harry offered. “And as for why I’m here… The offer of a barbecue was hard to resist.”

“Damn right it was,” Dom said, grinning and nudging Harry the rest of the way down the stairs and out onto the yard. “Do wizards have cops?”

Harry twitched a little and then nodded, keeping his voice low. “Aurors. And besides… even if I was an auror, I wouldn’t be able to arrest you lot for whatever hypothetical illegal activity you’re doing.”

Dom took Mia’s place at the grill and began to flip the chicken, keeping his eye on Harry.

“Our worlds don’t… aren’t supposed to mix,” Harry explained, meeting his eyes steadily. “So we can’t arrest non magical people and your cops can’t arrest ours.”

“Hey, if you were a medic, would you mind helping me out with a few problems? I’m studying to be a nurse,” Mia called over, gesturing to the books on the picnic table. 

“Mia, no books on the table,” Dom shouted back. “Food’s almost ready!”

“Next you’ll be saying no weapons on the table,” Harry said, grinning faintly. “I should be able to help you, Mia. I think.”

“You think?” Vince asked, his eyes narrowed.

“What I learned is anatomy, is the way the body works, how it should work or look,” Harry offered, walking over to sit down next to Mia. “That should be enough. I’ll leave the inner workings of a car to you guys though.”

Dom’s lips twitched at the sight. “What’s that about weapons?”

“Seems like something that should be said,” Harry said, shrugging and tapping the stick behind his ear. “Ah well. So… what kind of problem are you having?”

Mia gestured to a page in one of her books. Harry’s eyes narrowed and then he nodded. “Yeah, here. Let me draw something that’s probably easier to… I’m a shit artist but even my drawing should be better than what’s in there.”

Dom smiled at the sight and turned to see Vince glaring at the two of them. 

“Where’d you meet him anyway?” Letty questioned, walking over to stand next to him. Her arms were crossed, her eyes narrowed as she idly watched the chicken. 

“The last place we raced,” Dom remarked, sticking a thermometer in one of the pieces of chicken and eying the temperature. “Meat’s done. It was a friendly race, Letty. Not official. A mile away from those abandoned warehouses.”

“How’d he race?” Letty asked, sparing him a glance and then turning to look at where Harry and Mia were sitting at the table. Mia was laughing at something as Harry was pointing at something in the textbook.

“Like he had been born to it,” Dom commented, grabbing the serving plate and scooping the chicken onto it. He left out the bit about Harry not having raced in a car. “Leon! Jesse! Food’s ready!”

“Like it was in his blood?” Letty said, shrugging at his expression when he looked at her. 

Dom remembered watching Harry fly on his broomstick, fast and steady, those goggles on his face. It had been like watching an eagle hunt for prey or at least watching it on tv. Someone who knew how to fly and enjoy it. “Yeah.”

Letty let out a noise of consideration, her eyes widening a little bit. “I’d have loved to see that.”

Dom snorted. “I don’t know if he… races regularly like we do.”

  
  


* * *

Harry watched as Leon said grace over the lunch, over the big spread of grilled chicken, potato salad and beer. He took in the sight of the table, of Dom sitting at the head of it, Letty sitting to his right, and Harry sitting on Dom’s other side. Mia sat on Harry’s other side while Jesse and Leon sat on the other side. Vince sat on the other side of Mia, his hand on the bottle of beer next to him.

It was like a family lunch, like one of the numerous meals that he had had with the Weasleys. And Harry was instantly curious about this… team, this family. Wondered where each man or woman had come from, wondered at Dom’s part in it. 

As soon as Leon finished, everyone dug in, picking out their favorite bits of meat from the serving dish. 

“This is definitely a first,” Harry said, as he tentatively placed grilled chicken and salad on his plate. He glanced at the others and then took a bite of the chicken, instantly closing his eyes at the taste.

“They don’t serve grilled chicken in England?” Jesse questioned.

“Oh, they do. Just not this good...” Harry trailed off on a groan. “The boarding school I went to had… cooks but… Oh, fuck.”

Dom grinned faintly and winked at him. Harry sighed bemusedly, his heart skipping several beats as he looked the man over. The tank top Dom was wearing had grease and oil stains, some old while others were new, but it revealed bare shoulders that were more muscle than Harry had seen in Britain. Charlie Weasley had more muscle than most, having to keep up with dragons, but he supposed Dom came by his naturally too. Working on cars for a living. All that tanned skin and sweat and Harry swallowed as heat dribbled through him.

They had met last night under the cover of darkness and now… in the breath of daylight, Dom was practically breathtaking.

“Good, isn’t it?” Mia said, smiling. “My brother’s always been good with the grill.”

“Man of many talents then. I’m gonna make sure not to let…” Harry trailed off at his words. 

“You went to boarding school?” Jesse asked. “My mom was thinking about sending me to boarding school.”

“Military boarding school?” Leon muttered. “That’s not right, man.”

“It was not military boarding school,” Harry said, glancing to his right to meet Dom’s eyes. “Though I did have my life threatened at least once every year. That was… fun. Kept me on my toes. We ended up having to cancel end of the year exams a couple times on account of that. Now that… was fun.”

The table fell silent at his words and Harry blinked. “Was it something I said?”

“What kind of school did you go to?” Mia asked, her eyes wide. 

“Uh… not a regular kind of school,” Harry answered, grinning in bemusement. He saw Vince look between him and Mia out of the corner of his eyes and rolled his own. “Anyway… any chance I can see you guys race? Watching Dom race, even for fun, was something.”

Everyone nodded, smiling at what was clearly obvious among them. Dominic Toretto was definitely one to watch in the racing world and going by what the man had looked like as he raced last night… Harry wasn’t surprised. There was heat in Dom’s eyes as he watched Harry, as he watched Harry give him a slow once over.

“It depends,” Dom said, pointing at the cars parked in the lane behind them. “On the cops and on the roads. I could let you know when the next one is.”

“I’d like that,” Harry said, already thinking about his schedule for the next couple weeks. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


“Vince, right?”

The other man nodded, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked at Harry.

“You don’t need to worry about Mia and I,” Harry offered, as he helped clean up. His stomach was full and he was happy, watching as Dom watched him. Dom wasn’t even being secretive about watching him, his brown eyes thoughtful, as he walked into the house. Not a subtle man, that’s for sure. Harry sucked in a breath and then turned back to Vince, who frowned. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Vince said, glaring at him and crossing his arms.

“Yeah, well, if you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking, then don’t. I have no interest in her,” Harry said, shrugging and keeping his voice low. 

“Then why’d you help her?” Vince asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Uh… because I know my shit? I learned more fighting for my life for a year on the run then most people do in a week,” Harry offered, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He grinned at Vince and lowered his voice teasingly. “Besides… I have a preference for men.”

Vince blinked and stared at him, his cheeks reddening so fast that Harry thought there might have been something wrong. Harry stared back, picked up his own plate and began to carry it back into the house. 

“You’re not flirting with me, are you?” Vince shouted.

“Nope! You’d know it if I were!” Harry called back, grinning widely as he saw Dom coming down the stairs down the hall.

“You mother--”

“Vince, there are ladies present!” Harry shouted back, turning around to look at the other man through the screen of the back door.

Letty flipped him the bird and Mia rolled her eyes.

Dom snorted behind him. “You enjoy that?”

“I might have,” Harry answered, smiling before glancing into the house and then let go of his plate, flicking his finger at the same time. 

Dom twitched as the plate hovered between them, the cutlery sticking to the plate like they had been glued. His eyes narrowed before he smiled faintly. “Vince is just worried about that white boy that keeps on coming into the market to eat Mia’s tuna sandwiches. No need to take it personal.”

“I don’t. And what’s so special about Mia’s tuna?”

“Nothing.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when his phone rang. He blinked and pulled it out of his pocket, quickly glanced out at the backyard behind them to check for any owls, and then gestured at the phone. Dom nodded and shrugged, leaning against the wall behind him. 

“Potter here. What’s up?”

“We need you in the capital as a consultant.”

Harry closed his eyes and swore under his breath. “What for? It’s my day off.”

“We’ll pay you well.”

“Not making me interested. I’m good on that account besides,” Harry replied, wondering who he was talking to. 

“There’s talk of a new threat to security. To world security.”

“Uh-huh. Is the world ending? Because I have better things to do.”

Dom cleared his throat idly and Harry opened his eyes, seeing a glint in the man’s eyes. 

“What kind of better things? This is from high up.”

Harry pulled the phone away from his mouth and covered the mouthpiece. “Quick, I need an excuse to stay here.”

Dom crossed his arms and looked him over, jerking a thumb in the direction of the living room. “It’s movie night. Jesse’s turn to pick, no matter how much Vince bitched about it.”

Harry met Dom’s brown eyes as his heart skipped a beat at the look in them. Dom was standing there quietly, looming a little bit, intensity radiating from him, and Harry brought his phone back to his mouth. 

“It’s movie night,” Harry remarked, grinning at the spluttering that came through the phone.

“The fuck, Potter?”

“I’m not coming. Besides, I have a temp job here, teaching,” Harry added. “No world saving, thank you. I saved the world once. I think that’s enough for one lifetime.”

Dom’s lips twitched into a faint grin as Harry watched. He tucked the phone into a pocket and looked the other man over.

“You are explaining,” Dom said.

“Yeah? You gonna make me?” Harry asked, taking a step towards him.

“I might.”

Harry grinned as heat roared through his body. “I’d be up for that.”

“Yeah?” Dom smirked and gestured to the second floor, to the stairs. “As soon as the movie gets started, race for the bedroom.”

“You planning on playing dirty?”

“Could be.”

Dom smiled and turned back around though not before leaving Harry with parting words. “Though I’m not tellin’ you what. Where’d the fun be in that?”

Harry snorted. “I’ll look forward to it.”

  
  


* * *

The quiet growl of a cat was the only warning Dom got before something brushed up against his legs. Something big and sturdy, hot enough to send shivers through him as the movie played in the living room. The big cat, big enough to be a panther, a leopard, a cheetah rubbed up against him, its tail curling around his right leg.

Dom swore as he took the stairs two at a time and hit the second floor right as the cat did. The cat charged ahead, racing him stride for stride, running quiet on the rug that went from one end of the hallway to the other. Dom ran right into his bedroom, passing the big, black cat, and right as he made it to the foot of the bed, the cat hissed and charged. 

It leapt straight at him and pushed him right back onto the bed, ending up on his back. Dom laughed loudly even as he caught his breath, as he stared right up at the black panther, as it stared down at him. The black cat’s green eyes stared at him heatedly, its tail swishing back and forth, and then changed. As the cat shifted and changed, shrinking back down to Harry, the rustle of cloth against his hips, his cock, made Dom suck in a sharp breath. Heat shot through him like an injection of NOS and his heart raced in his chest.

“Never told me you could do that,” Dom murmured, peering right into Harry’s green eyes, curling his arms around the man’s body.

“Never told you I’d play dirty too,” Harry answered, winking at him.

Dom grinned even as Harry leaned down to kiss him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Little self indulgent work for my birthday today.


End file.
